forgotten love
by Mezzy-Pen
Summary: harry finds himself mourning over the lost of Cedric, who knew that malfoy would be the one to comfort him in these differcult times! but harry is not the only one with serect feelings! harryXmalfoy! oneshot! read and review please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this!!

------------------------------

**Forgotten love**

Night were harsh, sleep didn't come easy. They were full of memories of his death, Cedric's death. I loved him, and I knew he loved me back. All those nights in the broom cupboard together, out of reach of that stupid blonde reporter. Together. His death was tragic, I will never forget his face. Lifeless, no light twinkled from his eye. We spent one magical night together, were he robbed me of my innocents. Tears stained my pillow, and my body ached. I didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone. Everyone had tried, even Dumdledore. Nothing had worked. I loved him in all the love in the world, and even though our time together was scared. Whilst that he had to spend that with that bitch, Cho, he didn't even like her that much. A pretty face that was it! She was emptied minded that was all. He was a great Quidditch player, great view from behind! My heart ached, I missed him greatly. Voldemort had again succeed in taking the only people that mattered to me, and I mean who truly mattered to me. I spent so many nights thinking to myself, sweeping over my lost.

I laid on my bed thinking of the Cedric, Sirius stroked my hair trying to give me some comfort. Surprisingly he had been loads, he was a shoulder to cry on. I feared going back to school, I really didn't want to go. Malfoy would take every opportunity to make fun of me, tormenting each time he saw me. Sirius never left my side, well barely left my side. I had Ron and Hermonie, they would help me at school.

---------------------------------------------

At school, everyone never notice that Cedric was gone. The only people that did, suffer greatly in silence. No matter how hard he fought it, Harry went to bed each night crying himself to sleep. Ron and Hermonie sympathised greatly, and was a great shoulder to cry on.

"c'mon on mate, he wouldn't want to see you like this would he?" Ron had said on their way down to potions, on this particularly dark day. It was raining outside, and thunder shook the castle. The dungeons were freezing cold.

"no, your right. He wouldn't. can we stop talking about that mow. Malfoy will hear you!" he hissed under his breath. All three huddled together and changed the subject. moments later the door banged open to reveal the up most hated teacher in all of hog warts….Professor Snape.

"students, today I will seat you next to someone, and you will work with them for the rest of the year. Understand?" he snarled, everyone nodding their head. "okay Granger, seated with Parkinson. Weasley, with Goyle. Seamus, with Crabbe. Potter, with Malfoy…." and so it went on until everyone was in and seated. At the back of the room, in a dark corner, Harry sat next to him Malfoy. He hadn't said a word since they had come in. why hadn't he seized the moment to annoy the hell out of me yet. Snape had sent us a particularly hard potion to work on together. Malfoy cleared his throat several times as if to say something but never finding the words to say it.

"im sorry for your lost, Harry. I knew you two were close friends." he said in hoarse voice.

"err…thanks Malfoy." I said quietly. Still a little shocked.

"why do you hate me, Harry?"

"since when do you call me Harry?"

"when I realise I had been truly horrid to you and your friends. Im trying to mend my ways. I can understand if you hate me. I would." he said in a sad voice. From then on, I felt sympathy for Malfoy. And potions came a little easier to bare.

------------------------------------

I was walking though the corridors at night, no one was out. Hardly any one had stayed for Christmas this year, me, Ron, and Hermonie, were to leave tomorrow. Caught up in my own thoughts, I hadn't realise I had bumped into someone.

"sorry," I mutter.

"Harry, I thought you were leaving for the holidays." exclaimed Malfoy.

"oh, we leave tomorrow. You know…" but I never got to finish my sentence, Malfoy lips covered mine. My eyes closed shut, I open my mouth just a little bit more. Malfoy took the acceptance and slipped his tongue into my mouth, fighting for dominance. The passionate kiss was pure lust. It reminded me of all the times I spent with Cedric, his kisses, his smooth lips against mine. Caught in the moment, thinking I was kissing Cedric again. Disappointment arouse when I realise I was kissing Malfoy. I pul away. Malfoy face was full of confusion, and maybe a little hurt.

"what? what is it potter?"

"nothing, blast from the past. Sorry."

"I thought you wanted this. You kissed me back! Im such a fool!" he said in a usual sad voice again.

"I'll see you around." I said, ending the conversation.

"Potter, after Christmas meet me in the room of requirement, I want to talk to you. First day you get back." I nodded and ran away, to tell my two best friends every thing. Over Christmas I couldn't help but think of what Malfoy had said, and that kiss. How much I enjoyed it, his soft, smooth lips, savouring mine. How he made it deep, but not over powering. How it keep it mysterious, yet he did it so open. How it was passionate, yet innocent. Damn, he was a good kisser.

---------------------

On my first day back, at eight o'clock, I went down to the room of requirement. I paced down the hallway thinking _ I need a place to meet Draco Malfoy._ After my third time of pacing, a door appeared, to my surprise Malfoy was already in there. he sat in a chair, and pointed to the one opposite him.

"you wondering why I ask you here? Well sit and I will tell you." I took the seat opposite him, he never took his eyes me. "well, Harry Potter, to it bluntly. I want you. That kiss was a simple fraction, of how much I want you. Please, let me have you. Will you?" I stared at him long and hard, his eyes pleaded. I knew he wasn't lying. Maybe it was time to move on, and aren't those the lips you have been dying to kiss all over Christmas, and thinking about. Why are you even thinking about it, go over there and ravish the boy. I took in a deep breath.

"yes Draco, but keep it a secret. It is more that way." he smiled, and true and genuine smile.

"would it be too much to ask to have wild, passionate sex, right now. " from out of nowhere a bed appeared. Draco, who was now standing, looked at me with his pale eyes. I stood up and walked over to him, and kiss him, putting my hands up under his robes, tugging at his clothing. Slowly, and tangled we made our way over to the bed. Malfoy was on top, kissing my neck savagely. We tossed and turned, I was on top.

"this isn't my first time. Just so you know. It is going to hurt." as the remaining items were quickly discarded I flipped him over, applied only a little pressure on him. "are you ready?"

"lets do it! It isn't my first time either!" I thrust down, and back up. Continuing in this motion, I started panting, emotion so strong brought up in me.

"Malfoy I think I am…."

"don't worry, do it." I let out a groan, thrusting harder, and quicker. I could hear Malfoy groaning beneath me. I kiss his neck, I felt the emotion get stronger and stronger. Until I peaked, I shifted myself of Malfoy and laid on the bed. "that was fantastic, Harry." Draco panted.

"my turn." I said as I flipped over, and let the pleasure begin again.

This continue until after we left Hogwarts, were we got a place together. I lived happily with Draco, my friends soon got along with him after a while. He wasn't a bad cook either.

----------------------------------

**Author's note: **okay, it is short, and disturbing. I got this idea of the story, 'a song from a modern love' by MissingEden. So thanks for that. And if I get any reviewers…..thanks to them!!

So please review im very pointless oneshot!!


End file.
